This invention relates generally to friction apparatus and more particularly to friction apparatus having a friction surface comprised of a fabric having fluorine fibers and a resin.
It may be explained here that various friction compositions or materials have been utilized in brakes, clutches and the like depending on the type of load, the frictional heat of operation and other operating parameters. Historically, asbestos, alone or in combination with other materials, was considered the ideal clutch/brake material because of its ability to withstand high temperatures and its high coefficient of friction. A high coefficient of friction is generally considered essential in the selection of clutch/brake lining materials and one would not normally choose a lining material having a low coefficient of friction as the friction surface of a clutch or brake.
It has been surprisingly discovered, however, that a material which has heretofore been utilized as a bearing liner material because of among other factors, its low coefficient of friction and low stick slip properties, is ideally suited for a friction surface in a friction tensioning apparatus, clutch, brake or the like.